Black Wings
by jade12cole
Summary: Naruto knew you shouldn't judge someone by their looks or what people say... but what happens when he meets one of these ravener creatures which are meant to be viscious murderous vile creatures that work for the devil and to them fall in love with him.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Naruto Fanfiction... ive been having a dream like this for a while so ive decided to turn it into a fanfiction... hope you guys like it**

_- 11 years ago - _

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his golden hair, he leaned on the rock behind him and held his tatty drawing pad in one hand and a pencil in the other, he knew he shouldnt be there, he knew it but the place was so peaceful and helped him relax from the life in the town.

His town Konoha was a small village in the middle of nowhere, not than anyone really minded, they had pretty much everything that they wanted in the village. Next to the village was a woodland area, which was fenced off, it was the size of the village if not bigger than the village, this was one way out of the village and to get into contact with the outside world but there was one problem about this area.

This woodland area, also known as 'the dead woods' was very dangerous to go through, let alone to sit down like Naruto was. It was believed thousands of years ago their was a huge war with the people in Konoha and these deadly creatures called, raveners or as the people in Konoha know them as 'the devil's demons' they are meant to have distorted faces, large claws, jagged and sharp teeth and big black crow wings. After this war with these creatures, which lasted 5 years, they came up with a treaty, that the creatures did not attack the village but if anyone or anything entered the woodland area after 5pm, they could hunt that, it would turn into their feeding ground.

Naruto sighed again, he had never seen one of these creatures but he doubted they were as people described them, he thought about these creatures alot he had only seen one once and it was only the shadow of one, he drew it quickly on the drawing pad 'i wish i didn't have to live like this' he thought to himself, softly chewing on the tip of his pencil.

Suddenly the alarm rang, signalling that everyone had 5 minutes before the creatures came to hunt, Naruto gasped, jumped up and quickly ran to the gate, knowing his mum would kill him for being out so late, he ran out of the gate with his bag and ran home. forgetting to pick up his drawing pad which fell off his lap when he jumped up.

A couple of minutes later a creature lands in the spot, he looks down and sees the tatty drawing book on the floor, "hmph" he murmers to himself as he picks it up and carefully strokes the picture on the pad, another two creatures drop beside him, one of them look at the picture

"hey that picture looks like you... wow how did that happen?"

The first creature looks up and smiles softly "hmm... it is me"

he stroked the picture again, before ripping the picture off the drawing pad and then puts it in his jean pocket before dropping the drawing book and flying up.


	2. Chapter 1

_- Present - _

Now 18 years old, Naruto groans as his alarm goes off, he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and quickly hit his alarm clock to shut it up. He slowly pulls himself up and groans, he didn't sleep well again last night, for the last 11 years since that moment that he lost his drawing pad hes been thinking someone has been watching him and it really creeps him out. Also after that incident, he also didn't go back to the woodland area, one reason was his mother and the second was he was too busy with school work. Now he had finished... he was hoping for a lie in.

"NARUTO GET UP YOU LAZY TWAT!"

"okay mum im up... im up"

naruto groaned, of course his mum would stop him having a lie in, she even made him set his alarm still, he quickly put on some loose tracksuit trousers and walked downstairs to see his mother laying out breakfast, a big plateful of fried egg, bacon and sausages. his mum smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"morning darling"

"morning mum"

if you looked at these two together and judged them just on appearance, you would say they were not related, Naruto was quite tall, he had golden yellow hair which was usually spiked up, he also had bright sea blue eyes and sunkissed tanned skin, his mother on the other hand had bright red hair which was straight and went to her lower back, she was quite small and pale, her eyes were green like two emeralds. The only similarity between both of them was their personalities, both of them were laid back, calm and wanted everyone to be happy, although if someone did get them angry, they both had very bad tempers.

Naruto got all of his looks from his father, who died when he was young, no-one knows what had killed him, some people say it was the raveners, others said he killed himself due to the stress of life. Either way his mum had to bring him up all by herself and he thought she done a pretty good job.

Naruto wolfed down his breakfast, he then kissed his mum on the cheek and grabbed his bag.

"where are you going?"

Naruto sighed, he knew this was going to come

"to the woodland area, i know its not safe there but i want to see if i can see my drawing pad, you haven't let me go for so long and i know no-one goes near that place so it should still be there if not, then i will have my new one on me just incase and then im going to do some drawing, yes i know i need to be home before the alarms go off"

And with that he slammed the door shut

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, why did his mum have to worry so much, he hasn't had a run in with any of these creatures, he was always home before the alarm rang or just after the alarm started ringing. He sighed again before pulling his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the woodland area.

When he got to the woodland area, he carefully opened the big gate and closed it behind him, he then walked to his usual sitting spot where he used to like coming when he was a child, it wasn't too far from the gate but it was far enough not to be gawked at through the fence for being there, it was quite and had an amazing view. He got there and smiled, his drawing pad was there, he had thought someone had taken it but he didn't see many people come through the woodland area, that could be a reason why he liked it so much, it wasn't crowded with people like the town was, only the occasional dog walker might come through but they didn't go near where he liked to sit.

He got closer and frowned, something was attached to the front of his drawing book, someone had seen his drawing pad

'oh man thats private' he thought to himself, growling a little, he then bent down and picked it up and read it

"To Artist, I have been waiting for you to come back into the woodland area for 7 years to this date, i knew you would drop by today... don't ask how and i dropped you this note and your drawing pad, i have taken one of your drawings that i have become attached to, hope you don't mind... signed black crow"

Naruto snorted, he did mind that one of his drawings were gone, he spent ages on them, he quickly opened up his drawing pad and saw which one was missing and gasped. it was the one of the creature he drew, well the outline and shadow of the one he had seen. He looked at the name again and sat down quickly.

could it of been one of the creatures that left this message?

he didn't know they could write

Naruto looked at the note and re-read it, how did he know he was going to come back, perhaps he had been right in feeling he was being watched by someone or something, a tingle creeped up his spine as he shivvered violently.

He ripped a page out of his new drawing book, wrote a note and then put it on the rock and then held it down with a smaller rock, he grinned to himself and went home.

The alarms rang and Naruto was in his room, looking out, from his bedroom window he could see the woodland area, he could even see where he sat, he sighed as he waited, the alarms stopped and the creatures could be seen from the distant, two of them dropped down earlier into the more forest area, while one of them carried on his own, Naruto frowned, why was this one going on his own?

He then realised where he was going and he held his breath, could this creature really be the one that wrote that note for him and if so does that mean he was the one that had been watching over him all this time if so how did he watch over him, they aren't allowed near the village.

He watched the ravener drop down to the rock and pick up his note which said

"To Black Crow, I think you are very rude to take someone elses pictures without their permission and also a bit stalkerish for watching someone without saying hello for 7 years if you want to meet me you could just ask and by the way the name is Naruto"

He saw the creature look up straight at him, he gasped, it couldn't see him, he then could of sworn the ravener was smirking, his eyes then nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the creature raise his hand and give a small wave and a nod before turning around.

Naruto watched the ravener go away slowly and blinked a couple of times, he rubbed his eyes and quickly jumped onto his bed, got under the covers and snuggled in, he was shocked by what had happened

he was about to go to sleep before he realised

'shit i can't remember what he looks like'


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up feeling very groggy, he didn't get much sleep with worrying about what had happened the previous night.

'i wish i could remember what he looked like for fuck sake... its gonna bug me all day now' he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, he sighed and quickly got dressed, he went downstairs, kissed his mother on the cheek and sat down for breakfast which was pancakes, maple syrup and bacon.

"morning sweetie did you sleep well?" his mum said in between sips of her coffee, Naruto looked up from his breakfast

"kinda... just have a lot on my mind at the moment" he mumbled before tucking into his breakfast, his mum raised an eyebrow at her son but decided not to question him about his response, she got up and started washing things up. Naruto looked at her and then his bag, he knew he had some things to do today but he could at least visit the woodland area to see if there was anything left there.

"i'm going out mum quickly, i'll be home to do my chores so remember to write me a list" Naruto smiled as she tutted at him, she pointed at a notepad and a pen which they kept on the table.

"it will be ready for when you come home darling"

Naruto nodded before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

He ran quickly to the woodland area, not bothering to look at anyone he passed in fear they might start a conversation with him if he did, he got there in a record time and panted.

'i need to work out more' he thought to himself as he bent over, with one hand on the gate and another one on his chest, he took a couple of deep breaths before opening the familiar gate, closing it behind him gently.

He walked towards the rock where he usually sat and there was his drawing pad, laying there on the top and on top of that was another note, he frowned, he couldn't remember it getting a piece of paper and writing anything down

'damn this creature is good' he thought to himself annoyed at how silly he thought he was being at the moment. he looked around him and picked up the note, it read.

"To Naruto, sorry for calling you artist as i did not know your name and i seem to have angered you by taking your drawing if you want i can return it and we can meet and i can say hello... by this rock after the alarm goes off... that is if your not too scared to stay here waiting for me signed black crow"

Naruto looked around him, he blinked a couple of times and tapped his chin a couple of times, now he had a dilemma. Should he risk meeting this creature out here after the alarm rang, he knew if he stayed in here he was fair game for an afternoon snack and his mum wouldn't let him do anything so stupid but he was curious, what did this creature look like, was it a he or a she, was it as gorgeous as the legends say. He sighed, he had near enough all day to decide and until then he had his chores to do.

Naruto got back to his house and found the list his mum left him before she had to go to work, he looked at the list,

'seems fairly easy' he thought to himself as he read through the list.

1. pick up groceries

2. go to the butchers and get some chicken breasts and lamb joint

3. card shop, pick up two birthday cards for aunty ann and paul

4. hoover

5. tidy your room!

Naruto looked on the counter, next to the note, there was some money for the food, he sighed

'well better get on with it'

First he went to pick up the groceries, he quickly picked up what they needed and paid for them, the cashier gave him a flirty smile but he ignored it as he found out he was gay a couple of years ago. He thanked her politely and then went to the butchers, who was an old family friend.

"hello Choji" Nartuo grinned as he saw the butcher's son, Choji turned around and gave Naruto a bone crushing hug

"hello Naruto i haven't seen you since school"

"i know... i didn't realise you worked with your dad"

"well i needed a job and since i'll be taking over soon it's good experience anyway what do you need?"

Naruto gave him what he needed and Choji started preparing it.

"i've heard you've been going back to the woodland area" Choji said all of a sudden, Naruto sighed of course his mum had already gone sharing her worries with mostly everyone.

"yeah i like the scenery, it's peaceful and i can draw" Naruto said back in a neutral voice, he didn't want to seem angry at Choji.

"yeah i know... it's just dangerous you know"

"yeah i know... but i'm never there after the alarms so i don't see the problem, anyway i better be off bye"

"bye Naruto... be careful"

Naruto finished all of his other chores without any other problems, he looked at the time, it was 4:50, he looked around him and left his mum a note

"gone round a friends for the night... see you later xxx"

he grabbed his bag and made his way to the woodland area, not bothering to glance back knowing if he did he might change his mind.

he got to the woodland area when the alarms started blaring, he opened the gate and closed it behind him, he rushed over to the rock and sat down, he looked at the clock on his phone, it read '5:00' he sighed and ran his hands through his hair

'can't back down now' he thought to himself as he looked down, he heard the sound of something landing behind him and then a voice that sounded as lush as melted chocolate spoke

"i didn't think you'd come Naruto"

Naruto turned around and gasped

**sorry about the randomness of this chapter, i wanted you to see Naruto had a bit of a life outside the woodland area and i wanted to wait until the next chapter until you finally hear about this creature ravener :) hope you guys liked it **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the amazing response to this story im glad you guys like it as much as i like writing it and i will try to update on a regular basis just a quick question to my readers does anyone know how to put breaks in these fanfictions on wordpad ive been trying to put lines in but they havent been appearing up :S **

**anyway hope you guys like this chapter **

This creature was nothing like he had ever seen before, his skin was pale and flawless like a porcelain dolls, his hair was black with a hint of a midnight blue colour, which was stuck up at the back which made it look like a ducks butt, his eyes were like dark pools of mystery, his nose was perfect and his lips were full and a pale pink colour, his body was lean and muscly but not too much, just enough to look toned. His dark top hung off his body and his jeans were quite baggy and from his back were two black crow wings that made the creature look like an angel in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto gaped like a fish at this creature, he was perfect in every single aspect and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't know if this was out of fear or due to how hot this guy was, the creature smirked at him and extended a hand.

"hello Naruto my name is Sasuke... pleased to meet you"

Naruto shook his hand gently and smiled,

"your not as hideous as I thought you'd be"

Sasuke snorted at this remark, "well i am in my human form and i'm not trying to eat you so i don't need to look as you say... hideous"

Naruto looked him up and down and say "well you don't as scary as the legends say either"

"well i can be if you want me to be but at the moment id rather stay like this" Sasuke smirked

Naruto opened his mouth but before something could come out of his mouth two other creatures landed on either side of Sasuke, one was a girl with just as pale skin as Sasuke, she had long blonde hair that was done in a ponytail, she was wearing a purple crop top and tight skinny jeans with black boots, she stood with one hand on her hip and with a sour look on her face, the other was a boy with a lazy look on his face, his dark brown hair was stuck up in a ponytail and he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a baggy white top and trainers. Sasuke looked at both of them and nodded towards Naruto.

"Ino, Shikamaru this is Naruto... Naruto this is Ino and Shikamaru"

Ino looked him up and down and smirked and said in a high girly voice, "oh Sasuke you found a nice little snack for us"

Naruto jumped backwards, this girl looked like a right little bitch so he made a mental note not to piss her off, Sasuke tutted at her and shook his head,

"no he's not a snack... i invited him here"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and yawned, "isn't he the one that drew the picture of you?"

Sasuke smiled gently at Naruto, "yes he is... he's brilliant isn't he"

Shikamaru sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes, "there's something different about him"

Ino flipped her hair and shook her head, "whatever if we can't eat him there's no point in us staying here... come on Shika we can get some deer in the woodland and i am STARVING!" and with that they both flew up and floated towards the woodland area, Naruto was stuck to the ground, what a horrible witch and what did that other guy mean, there's something different about him.

'well not many people would come and meet a crazy killer' he thought bitterly

Sasuke rubbed the back of his hair which made his hair more messy.

"sorry about them two, Ino can be a bit mean sometimes and Shikamaru is really lazy"

"then why do you travel around with them?" Naruto asked curious as he had heard that most of them travel around on their own.

"cos they are my only family... the only thing that links me to being human" Sasuke looked up for a second before shaking his head

"anyway i better go... here's your picture back"

Naruto shook his head, "no... you keep it"

they both smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Sasuke fluttered his wings, he flew up until his feet were level with Naruto's head, he raised his hand to his head and saluted back down to Naruto

"i shall see you soon... Naruto"

and with that he flew off into the distance.

**I know this one is quite short but i just wanted to focus on them two actually meeting and make the focus just on that without going onto anything else hope you guys don't mind :) and if you guys know any good sasuke and naruto fanfictions i love them so let me know any titles that are good :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the AMAZING response this story has had im so pleased you guys love it as much as i like writing it just a bit of help ive heard that fanfiction is threatening to get rid of stories with gore or sexual nature... if this does happen does anyone know where i can save this story? **

**thanks anyway back to the story... **

Naruto stood there for a second before rushing back to his house, once he got there he slammed the door shut and leaned against the door panting, his mum came out in her bright red dressing gown, clutching a cup of hot chocolate, she frowned,

"i thought you were sleeping round your friends house?"

"yeah... i got there and he totally forgot about asking his mum about me sleeping over so i only stayed over for dinner... sucks really but oh well we'll plan to do it another time"

"ah right... okay well just let me know when you are going to do it"

"okay mum... i'm going to bed now im shattered been a busy day night"

"night sweetie"

Naruto walked upstairs and jumped onto his bed, 'man what a crazy day' he thought to himself as he looked towards the window, it was starting to get dark and he couldnt help but think about Sasuke, how he should of been so scared of him but he wasn't all he felt was... well words couldn't describe how he felt when he saw Sasuke it felt like the world had stopped still, his heart had never beaten so fast before, his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, he felt like he just wanted to stay there staring at him forever... how could someone or even something could provoke those kinds of emotions from him the first time they meet.

'i'm gonna go there again tomorrow' he decided to himself before falling asleep.

In the woodland stood the very person Naruto was thinking of, Sasuke stood there with Ino and Shikamaru, cleaning his hands he had just eaten and didn't want to get blood anywhere else, he frowned as he looked up at the sky, Shikamaru noticed this

"something on your mind Sasuke?"

"naw... it's nothing"

Shikamaru looked to see if Ino was paying attention, she wasn't so he leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered

"so you weren't thinking about Naruto were you?"

Sasuke looked at him startled

"how did you know?"

"you have it written all over your face... i'm sure you will see him again"

"do you think he will hate me when he realises what monsters we are" Sasuke murmured sadly

Shikamaru shook his head and gave a lazy grin

"no theres... something different about that boy and i don't know what but the way he looked at you i doubt anything will scare him away"

Sasuke looked back up at the sky and gave a little smile

"i hope so"

_The Next Day _

Naruto woke up with a jolt, 'wow what a wierd dream' he thought shaking his head before he rubbed his eyes, he stretched before putting some clothes on and going downstairs for breakfast.

the rest of the day went by too slowly for Naruto, who couldn't wait to go and see if he can see Sasuke again, when it was time he told his mum he was visiting a friend and then ran off with his bag.

When he got to the woodland area, he opened the gate and left it open a little bit, he looked around and shouted

"SASUKE"

he waited for a reply and growled, 'where was he?' he thought, he turned around and gasped, there smirking at him was Sasuke

"trying to give me a heart attack geez" Naruto said grabbing his chest

"i'm sorry i should try to be a bit louder... i guess you don't have as good hearing as me" Sasuke said smugly

"yeah well im sorry im not as awesome as you are"

"you are just as awesome as i am... your even more awesome in my eyes"

Naruto blushed, making Sasuke smirk

"and don't you look so cute when you blush"

Naruto growled, "shut up teme!"

Sasuke tutted and walked towards Naruto, shaking his finger

"now now we don't need that language"

"i'm... so...so..sorry" Naruto said stuttering as he realised how close Sasuke was getting

Sasuke stopped just next to Naruto and ruffled Naruto's hair

"you are the cutest creature i have ever seen"

Naruto scowled as his blush began getting worse

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the rock staring at each other, never touching, Naruto glanced at his clock

"shit i have to go home" Naruto rubbed his neck awkwardly it was 9 o clock and he had spent most of the time staring at Sasuke, Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and nodded

"will you be here tomorrow?"

Naruto grinned, "yes i will... i mean if you want me... but whatever"

Sasuke chuckled, "yes of course i want you here silly" he then ruffled Naruto's hair again before walking away, giving a little wave, before he flew away. Naruto watched him fly away before leaving to go home.

He got in and slowly dropped down next to the door, his mum looked up from the table and smiled

"i've never seen you look so... happy" she said

Naruto sighed before giving her a smile "i am very happy at the moment"

"well im glad... i hope the person that is making you happy stays round for a while" she joked

Naruto giggled, "i'm going to bed night mum" he gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to bed thinking about the day and what will happen tomorrow


	6. Chapter 5

The next couple of days ended up in the same way, Naruto would try to waste time until he could see Sasuke and then when he met up with him, he was greeted by a ruffle of the hair and then they sat down and stared at each other.

It was amazing until one day...

it was a friday and Naruto had a plan, he wanted to learn more and more about Sasuke and how it was like to be a ravener and how did he cope with all the rumors of them being scary and dangerous, he got his bag ready like he usually did and then he left the house.

he got to the woodland area and sat down on the rock and waited.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke was in where the raveners stayed, an old house on the outskirts of the woodland area, he stared dreamily out the window.

"Hey Sas"

Sasuke turned around to see Ino with her hair down, with random parts curled, she was wearing a tight red just above the knee dress which hugged her curves and knee high black boots, her lips were bright red and her eyes were outlined in black. She smiled at Sasuke and fluttered her eyelashes

"wanna go out and have some fun" she cooed, Sasuke scoffed

"no thanks i'm going to meet someone in a minute"

"who... not that little snack on legs again" she huffed

"if you must know yes and if you don't mind i'm gonna be late"

Ino rolled her eyes before smiling again, "well you can't go out like that, go and wash up"

Sasuke shrugged before going off into his room, Ino smirked, 'idiot now lets deal with this problem'

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto checked the clock on his phone and sighed, 'sasuke was late' he looked up at the sky and hugged his bag he started to feel uneasy, he then saw a dark shadow and he smiled 'that must be him... wait no thats not him'

there infrong of him landed Ino, snarling at him, he jumped up

"you filthy human i'm gonna make you pay for stealing my Sas"

he gasped as he saw her nails grow, looking sharper than ever, her teeth grew sharper and pointier, her eyes turned fully black and veins grew under her eyes, she snarled again and snapped her teeth.

"i'm gonna eat you"

Naruto legged it towards the forest area, leaving his bag on the rock, Ino giggled,

"good i'm glad your a runner it makes it more fun"

She then flew up and soared towards the woodlands area

_A minute later..._

Sasuke dropped down next to the rock 'where's naruto he should be here by now'

he frowned as he walked closer to the rock and gasped, he picked up Naruto's bag and quickly put two and two together

"that bitch... she's gone after Naruto" he growled, still clutching onto the bag and flew off quickly in search for Naruto and Ino


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taken ages to update its just been one problem after another and its just been blah... anyway heres the next update ^_^**

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could go, he stopped in the middle of the forest and panted, 'i must be a bit safer in here due to the trees' he thought to himself, he sighed and looked up and screamed, there was Ino stood right infront of him, one hand on her hip, she tilted her head and smirked.

"my, my weren't you easy"

Naruto skidded as he quickly turned to run in the other direction, he could hear her laughing behind him. 'fuck how am i going to get away from her' he thought as he ran, he looked up at the sky, 'sasuke where are you?'

_To Sasuke..._

Sasuke flew up to the sky and sniffed, he could smell fear and his Naruto, 'so he's still alive thats something' he thought to himself as he spun around slowly to try and track where exactly it was coming from. he stopped and sniffed and groaned, 'he's in the woods... the worst place to go'

_Back to Naruto..._

Naruto ran and ran and ran, for what seemed like hours to him, he glanced behind him and he could see her strolling behind him. He then fell over a tree root and landed flat on his face.

"crap" he muttered, he slowly started to get up before he was pushed back down by Ino's foot, he could tell it was her foot as he could feel her heel digging into his cheek.

"caught you... you filthy human, now time for dinner time" She took her foot off his face and pulled him up by his hair and turned him to face her, she licked her long sharp teeth and stroked one of her sharp long nails.

"any last words?"

Naruto panted and looked next to him on the floor, there was a sharp piece of tree on the floor, he looked back at Ino, 'it wouldn't do much damage but it would distract her enough for me to get away'

He quickly lunged for it and quickly got up, adrenaline rushing through his veins, he held the pointy stick up.

"don't come any closer"

Ino snorted,

"whats that stick gonna do, poke me in the eye"

"no this"

and he slashed at her and then stabbed it into her hand, she screamed

"you bitch, you ruined my outfit"

Naruto ran, Ino growled and took the stick out of her hand, it had already started to heal, she looked down at her dress was muddy and ripped in various places 'stupid thin fabric' she thought to herself before dashing off after Naruto.

Naruto ran until he bashed into something solid

"ooof"

He tensed as he felt strong arms wrap around him, he looked up scared Ino had him and gasped in surprise and happiness, there was Sasuke looking down at him, Sasuke smiled

"well that was easier then i thought"

"it's Ino shes chasing me... SHES GONNA EAT ME"

Sasuke scoffed,

"i'd like to see her try now"

At that moment, Ino came into view, her boots caked in mud, her hair messy and a ripped dress, she looked very feral, when she saw Sasuke she tried to smooth her dress out and smiled sweetly.

"hey Sas, whats up Sas"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"you have no right touching Naruto"

"well hes here after the time thats the rules"

Sasuke pulled Naruto behind him

"no you did it cos you know I like him, he's under my protection, you know you don't go after anyone that's under the packs protection"

Ino rolled her eyes and snarled

"fine keep your little play toy... i'll still be here when it gets broken" she gave Sasuke a flirty smile before flying off.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and hugged him tight.

"don't you ever do that to me again"

"i'm sorry" Naruto mumbled

then Sasuke kissed him on the top of his head, and cupped Naruto's face, he noticed his cheek

"your bleeding"

Naruto touched his cheek and looked at his fingers

"oh its just a scratch... probably from her shoe it doesnt matter im fine"

Sasuke could feel his hunter instincts kicking in, he shook his head and bent his head down to the cut, he then licked the wound, Naruto moaned 'imagine his tongue in other places' he thought, after a while Sasuke moved away and where the cut was a little bruise, Naruto felt his cheek again and gasped, it was a bit tender but not bleeding.

"how did you..." Naruto started before Sasuke placed his finger over his lips

"ssshh love... time for you to go home and sleep"

and with that Sasuke flew off, leaving Naruto speechless yet again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Just to let you guys know that this story is on AdultFanfiction aswell just incase fanfiction decides to be annoying and deletes it ^_^ anyway back to the story... as some of you may have realised and as . .LoVe pointed out Sasuke did leave Naruto in the middle of the woods... not exactly clever... but oh well lets see what happens :)**

Sasuke was halfway flying home, thinking happy thoughts about Naruto, how sweet his blood tasted. 'you know you want more' he thought to himself, he shook his head before stopping to a halt.

'shit i've left him in the woods'

_- Naruto - _

Naruto looked around him and sighed, each tree looked the same, each plant looked the same... everything looked the bloody same, he groaned

"sasuke you idiot where are you?"

He stomped his foot on a tree stump before promptly falling over

"ahhh nature doesnt like me"

He then heard the familiar flutter of wings and he looked up to see someone coming down to him, 'this better be bloody Sasuke i don't think i can manage running again'

Sasuke looked at Naruto on the ground and laughed,

"what are you doing down there?"

"i've decided to check the ground for ummm... mushrooms you see they can be very dangerous and yeah"

Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, Sasuke tutted and rolled his eyes,

"come here"

and he gave Naruto his hand, which Naruto took without hesitation, and got pulled up, although Sasuke pulled a bit too hard that Naruto ended up falling into Sasuke's chest

"ooff"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and bit his lip, Sasuke's eyes darkened just a fraction.

"i want to bite that lip"

Naruto gasped as he could feel a blush forming over his cheeks

"then why don't you" Naruto whispered

Sasukes eyes darkened more as he slowly started moving his head closer to Naruto's lips, Naruto lifted his head up and closed his eyes, he could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips, he could feel his breathing get heavier

'so close... nearly there' he thought

but just then a ringing was heard from Naruto's pocket, making them both jump backwards from each other, Naruto got his phone out of his pocket and groaned

his mother was calling -.-

**hehe i feel so evil not letting them kiss but meh... they have to be patient :P anyway next chapter i cant wait to write, in the next chapter you will find out what Naruto's mother is gonna say and also more about Sasuke wooooo! **


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto looked at Sasuke and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head,

"so i'll be going home now... i'll meet you tomorrow by the rock if my mum doesn't kill me"

Sasuke grinned,

"i remember what my mum was like... so you have my sympathy"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in awe,

"you had a mum?"

"of course i did... you do know how people arrive on this earth you know, a man and a woman..."

Naruto blushed

"I know about sex damnit Sasuke i just thought you were born like... this"

he said while tracing Sasuke with his arms and hands, Sasuke tutted at him and rolled his eyes

"you really don't know much about me do you... i tell you what if your not killed by your mum, when you meet me tomorrow i will let you ask any questions that you want okay?"

Naruto nodded before allowing Sasuke to walk him to the gate, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek that was previously cut, Naruto blushed and mumbled,

"goodnight"

before walking out of the gate, ready for the drama and the shouting that will be coming.

- _Line Break - To Narutos House _

Naruto walked into the door and saw his mum standing there, her red hair flaring behind her, her eyes narrowed with anger and annoyance, both her hands were on her hips, Naruto gulped 'damnit'

"where the fuck where you!"

"...i was with someone"

"who"

Naruto blushed, "no-one"

His mum cocks her head to the side and looks at the blush, she grins

"you were with your boyfriend"

Naruto spluttered, "no... what... he's not my boyfriend... mum"

"so you were with your crush"

"...maybe..."

"when do i get to meet this lovely boy?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "it's complicated mum"

"how?"

"because"

"because what"

"because it is mum... i can't explain you wouldn't understand"

"why not?"

"just because mum... damnit i'm going to bed... night mum"

-_Line Break - The next morning_

Naruto woke up, he couldn't remember going to sleep, he sighed and looked at the time 'fuck it's 3 in the afternoon... i only have 2 hours until i see Sasuke'

Naruto got changed into an orange top and blue denim shorts, he spiked his hair and got his sunglasses, he went downstairs and saw his mum had left a note.

"heya honey,

sorry about last night, when you are ready to tell me more about this boy then i'll be here, remember i won't judge you and there isn't anything that will stop you from seeing him by the look of it, just remember to stay safe and use protection

love mum"

Naruto blushed, 'jesus mum i'm not gonna have sex with him... i don't even know if they can'

he then put the note in his pocket and took a slow walk to the field.

when he got there, he opened the gate, closed it quietly behind him and went towards the rock to see Sasuke was already there, dressed all in black like usual, he grinned and ran towards him. When he got there he sat next to him, Sasuke put his arm around him and pulled him closer, he kissed Naruto's forehead before releasing him, Naruto blushed

"so i have some questions for you"

Sasuke put his hands behind his head and smiled,

"i'm listening"

"were you born like this?"

"no... there are only a couple of raveners that were born like it, it's very rare nowadays as many of us stay away from each other, the only way of having a chance of being born is to have both parents as raveners, even with that there is still chance of them being born human... which could be troublesome for some that cannot control their hunger"

Sasuke frowned and then shook his head,

"i was turned into a ravener when i was 17, my mum and dad were human, like yourself, my mum used to run a little flower shop and my dad was a miner and i had a brother called Itachi, when I was turned I was playing dares with my brother and he dared me to go through this dark woods, I did and there I met a ravener, he saw me and liked what he saw and turned me"

Naruto looked astonished

"wow you were human... thats sooo awesome, what year did you get turned?"

"well i am 50 years old"

"old man"

Sasuke chuckled,

"yes i suppose i am, you lose track of time when you don't age, there is a way we can age but i don't know how, it's unheard of really"

"ah right... what happened to your brother?"

"he went in the woods about half an hour after me, when he realised I hadn't returned and all he found was my favourite hat on the floor, they started an investigation to look for me, my brother was kicked out of the house after that and he went off and no-one had heard from him since"

"how did you meet the other two?"

"well the one that changed me, abandoned me after a couple of years and I was just wondering around when I came across Shikamaru, his intelligence and his ability to read people was incredible, we became best friends, then we met Ino in a bar, she was trying to toy guys to go back with her so she could feast, she saw me and decided she loved me and shes been tagging along since then"

"do you love her?"

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes and smiled

"no i'm not... i love someone else, a certain blonde dobe"

Naruto blushed, "can you guys...*cough*... do it?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "of course we can do it, why are you hinting?"

Naruto's blush changed to a darker red before he mumbled, "no"

Sasuke chuckled, "any other questions?"

Naruto tapped his forehead, "how do you get changed into a ravener?"

"well you need to be bitten by a ravener on the neck, if they have said a certain spell then this bite is poisionness, it then seeps into the bite and it slowly changes you, it takes about 3 days, maybe more depending on your body, it hurts like hell though... and then when you wake up, your confused and then you have to taste blood before you get all your powers... if you don't you just live like normal, although you do apparently grow a wierd obsession to blood, like a craving sort of thing... but if you block it out... you die a human death"

"cool...that's all my questions"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "if you have anymore just ask"

Naruto smiled "okay"

Sasuke then put his arm around Naruto and pulled him closer to him again, he nuzzled his nose into Naruto's soft hair and sniffed,

"you smell good enough to eat"

Naruto shivvered, "mmmm... Sasuke don't say things like that... it's embarressing"

Sasuke snorted, "as if i care... anyway how did it go with your mum?"

"it went okay, she wants to meet you though... but i said it's complicated"

"i can meet your mum if you like"

"but...how"

"i can hide my wings and other ravener features and look like a regular boy and then I can meet your mother"

"okay... well we can arrange that.. it might get her off our backs"

Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head,

"i'd love that... arrange it with your mum and let me know... anyway its time for you to go home, same place same time tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, "yeah see you tomorrow"

and with that he walked back home, smiling like an idiot.


	10. Chapter 9

When Naruto got home he smiled at his mum, she smiled back

"what do you want Naruto?"

"mum... you know you said you wanted to meet my... friend"

Kushina started jumping up and down clapping

"yes oooh when is it going to happen?"

"well he said to arrange it with you and then I will go and tell him tomorrow"

"okay how about tomorrow after you meet him... we can have a late dinner since you only seem to meet him later and then he can sleep over"

"okay thank you mum I shall go and tell him tomorrow"

"good... oh what should I cook for him"

"steak... and chips"

"how does he like his steak i wonder"

'still alive' Naruto thought "uummm probably medium rare"

Kushina nodded, "okay i shall get some steaks in and then we shall have that tomorrow for dinner... oooh i cant wait"

"night mum"

"night sweetie"

Naruto went upstairs, plonked himself on the bed and fell asleep thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow.

- _Line Break - The Next Day_

Naruto woke up and got dressed, he looked at his phone and saw it was 11 in the morning 'not long now'

He went downstairs and had some toast for breakfast, his stomach was filled with butterflies, 'what will mum think of him... i hope she likes him' he thought while spreading some marmite on his toast, he took a bite and walked into the living room to watch some television while eating his toast.

He then went upstairs and looked at his clothes, he then decided to wear a pale orange t-shirt, with a black hooded jacket over the top and his dark blue jeans. He spiked his hair up and cleaned his teeth, he looked at his reflection and smiled, 'damn i look good'.

He then did his chores to keep him busy until half 4, he looked at his mum and grinned

"i'm going to go and get him now... see you in a bit"

"bye honey see you later"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, picked up his bag and walked to the woods. He got there, and saw Sasuke was already there again, he blushed thinking about Sasuke sleeping over his.

Sasuke smirked at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hello Naruto" he mumbled as he inhaled Naruto's scent before nuzzling into the top of his head.

"Hey Sasuke"

"so what did your mum say?"

"she said you can come over tonight... and sleep over"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "sleep over?"

"yeah... is that okay"

"yeah thats fine Naruto it will just be an interesting experience"

"havent you had a sleepover before?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no i haven't... this will be my first time"

Naruto blushed thinking of something else 'no he's on about sleepovers not sex'

Sasuke tilted his head to the side,

"are you okay?"

"yeah im fine... do you want to go now?"

"yes... but i need to do something before we go to yours"

"what?"

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to Naruto, Naruto felt his breath hitch as Sasuke's face came closer to his, his eyes focused on Sasuke's lips as they came closer, he felt his eyes closing on their own, his blush darkening to a very dark red and then their lips met.

**:o OMG... sorry i stopped there I want the part of when they go to Naruto's house on a chapter of it's own ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto moaned softly as he swore his heart had stopped from shock that someone was kissing him, Sasuke moved his hands to cup Naruto's face, tilting his head slightly to gain more access to Naruto's mouth, Naruto could feel his blush getting out of control as he could feel Sasuke's lips slowly caressing his and then feeling Sasuke's tongue licking his lips, begging for entrance, Naruto sighed and allowed him to enter, Sasuke didn't hesitate and slowly stuck his tongue in Naruto's hot mouth, Sasuke moaned at the taste of Naruto was very sweet and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. Their tongues fought for dominance while Sasuke tried to map out the inside of Naruto's mouth, after a while they moved slowly away, both their eyes were closed.

"wow" Naruto mumbled

Sasuke chuckled, "wow indeed" he mumbled back

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, whose dark eyes looked even darker and they were hooded, Sasuke's normally pale face had a light pink dusted over his cheeks, Naruto himself was red like a tomato and panting, his blue eyes had turned a bit more darker like a sapphire blue. Sasuke's breath hitched

"you look even more beautiful"

Naruto couldn't think his face could get any more redder but it did

"come on we need to get back to mine" Naruto mumbled, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand

"wait" Sasuke said quickly, Naruto stopped, Sasuke closed his eyes and there ifnront of Naruto he saw Sasuke's wings slowly shrink and vanish, he started to look a bit more human. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled

"well i think your mum would freak if I came into your house with wings and stuff so you know"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "come on otherwise she will start throwing a fit"

and with that holding hands Naruto and Sasuke walked back to Naruto's house.

- _Line Break - _

When they got to Naruto's house and walked through the door, Kushina nearly dropped the plates she was holding, she stood looking at the boy with Naruto and gasped. 'wow this boy is heavenly gorgeous... well done Naruto' she thought to herself as she quickly turned her shocked face to a huge smile, she set the plates down on the table and hugged Sasuke.

"good evening mam... my name is Sasuke" Sasuke said as Kushina moved away from him, Kushina tutted

"hello Sasuke and just call me Kushina... I hope you don't mind Steak and chips for dinner"

"no that would be lovely"

"how do you like your steak"

"as rare as you can get it please"

"okay coming right up"

Kushina moved straight into the kitchen, leaving the boys, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"let me show you around Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded as he allowed Naruto to lead him around the house, after a small tour they were left with Naruto's room, Naruto blushed as he rubbed his head again

"eerr this is my room"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his reaction and walked in, he saw the walls were a pale orange, with light brown wooden flooring and an orange frog rug on the floor, there was a large window with darker orange curtains, there was a double bed, with orange striped covers and pillows, on the wall above the bed was a photo collage of Naruto and his mum and what looked like his friends, then there was a wardrobe and a desk with a laptop, stereo and pens and pencils in a pot, tucked into it was a black spinning chair

Sasuke could see off this room was a little bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a shower.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and Naruto sat down beside him,

"what do you think?"

"it's nice" Sasuke said looking around, "very orange"

"thats cos thats my favourite colour"

"i guessed"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and leaned towards him making Naruto fall backwards on the bed, Sasuke grinned and quickly lay on top of him, settling himself between Naruto's legs and using his arms to support him.

"what...what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered

"lying on you" Sasuke stated

Naruto rolled his eyes, "i know that"

Sasuke smirked as he placed small kisses all over Naruto's face, Naruto closed his eyes.

"mmmmmm"

Sasuke then gave a little peck on Naruto's lips

"let's go back downstairs then... we can come back up here later"

"well get off me then"

Sasuke rolled off Naruto and got off the bed, Naruto sighed as they went back downstairs

"that was good timing boys, I was just about to call you for dinner"

they all sat down at the table and started eating their dinner, when they were finished Kushina smiled.

"so Sasuke where do you live?"

"just outside town"

"ah right it must be very quiet out there"

"yes its peaceful"

"who do you live with?"

"my brother and sister"

"where are your parents"

"they don't live with me anymore"

"okay... well you seem nice enough"

Sasuke smiled, "thank you Kushina"

Kushina smiled back, which made Naruto smile, Sasuke then gathered the plates up and moved towards the sink.

Kushina jumped up and took them from him

"oh no i'll do the washing up... you two go and have fun it's nearly time for bed"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, before grabbing Naruto's hand and going back upstairs, Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed and kissed him again, Naruto moaned as he grabbed Sasuke's hair, marvelling at how soft it felt, Sasuke pulled himself up and Naruto bit his lip, making Sasuke groan

"jesus Naruto i'm starting to lose control now knowing what you taste like... you biting your lip is just making loads of naughty thoughts pop into my head"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke swiftly moved down again and claimed his lips, after a while Sasuke started trailing kisses down Naruto's neck, making him whimper, then something happen, Sasuke could feel his wings wanting to come back and his teeth sharpening, he pushed himself unhumanly off the bed and banged his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, Naruto looked at him so confused.

"what's wrong Sasuke?"

"i don't want to lose control... and you being so fuckable its just hard" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "anyway lets go to sleep"

Naruto nodded, "let me just get some pjs for us both"

Naruto picked out some white pjs for himself and dark blue ones for Sasuke, Naruto got changed in the bathroom, while Sasuke got changed in the bedroom, when they were both ready, they got into bed, Naruto tried to keep his distance from Sasuke to try and help him, Sasuke tutted and pulled Naruto closer, making Naruto's head use his own chest as a cushion, "goodnight Naruto" Sasuke mumbled, placing a kiss on the top of Naruto's head, Naruto could feel his eyes drooping.

"night Sasuke"

**awww poor Sasuke... oh well he will get over it hehe - next chapter the morning... Kushina has more questions and we hear from Ino and Shikamaru again ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys at the moment I am really addicted to writing this, so i'm afraid I may keep updating for a while, you all are amazing with your reviews and I love reading them, loads of people want Sasuke to ravish Naruto by the looks of it... well you may have to wait for that bit and you shall find out in this chapter why he wants to control himself :) anyway I got my first negative review, made me chuckle really as they said the story was confusing and why did Naruto wait for 11 years to get his notebook answer was he was grounded and had school work to do... like it says in chapter one... if you don't like the story don't read... anyway enough of my rant back to the story :)**

Ino walked backwards and forwards, huffing

"where the hell is he?"

Shikamaru looked up from the book he was reading and sighed,

"does it matter, he is probably safe somewhere... and besides the way you treated his Naruto he probably doesn't want to be near you"

Shikamaru smirked as Ino's face turned red

"why does he like that little piece of meat?"

"because he does... and besides Naruto isn't like a normal human"

Ino stopped in her tracks and frowned

"huh?"

"i said Naruto isn't like a normal human... why do I have to repeat myself so much with you"

"i mean tell me what you mean douche" Ino snarled

"well weren't you thinking that he smells a bit differently"

"ya... i just thought it was some aftershave he used"

"and also most humans wouldn't of been able to do damage to one of us... not like he did and when I look into his eyes, there's something about him"

Ino chewed on her bottom lip

"do you think he is... who everyone has been looking for?"

Shikamaru smirked

"so you actually have a brain in that skull"

"fuck you"

"i'd rather not i may catch something"

"aaaahhhhh"

_- Line Break - Back to Naruto's House_

Naruto sighed as he moved his hand on this nice warm pillow, a nice warm pillow that seemed to be breathing.

"what the fuck" Naruto scrambled away and off the bed, he looked at the bed and sighed in relief, 'oh yeah Sasuke slept round last night'

He peered at Sasuke, hoping he hadn't woken him up, and smiled, he looked even more gorgeous when he was asleep 'luck bastard' he thought to himself, Sasuke's hair was more messy then usual, his lips were open slightly and he looked so peaceful. Naruto looked at Sasuke's mouth and licked his lips, he then subconsciously started moving towards Sasuke and leaned down, he could feel Sasuke's breath on his mouth. 'this is it' Naruto thought gleefully,

"do you usually molest people when they are asleep?"

Naruto gasped and jumped back, clutching his chest

"teme don't scare me like that"

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and yawned, he looked at Naruto

"well you were the one that was going to rape me"

Naruto huffed, "i was not going to rape you... just a kiss"

"aww you just want a kiss" Sasuke mocked

Naruto blushed and nodded, Sasuke moved backwards and patted the bed beside him, Naruto settled himself there, looked at Sasuke and bit his lip, Sasuke's eyes darkened

"stop biting your lip otherwise I will find other uses for that gorgeous mouth of yours"

Naruto gasped, giving Sasuke an opportunity to lunge for his mouth, he shoved his tongue into that sweet cavern that he seems to be drugged to now, Naruto moaned and clutched to Sasukes top, pulling him closer, Sasuke teased Naruto's tongue with his own, making him moan even more.

Sasuke moved away and gulped,

"well that was one of the best ways to wake up"

Naruto panted and nodded, he was about to move back to get another kiss, when a call came from downstairs.

"boys... breakfast!"

Naruto groaned, Sasuke smirked as they both got up, got dressed and walked downstairs, Kushina smiled at both of them

"I made pancakes"

Naruto jumped up and down, "PANCAKES!"

Sasuke snorted, 'so thats why hes so sweet... hes got a sweet tooth' he thought to himself as he settled down on a chair and took a pancake and started eating it.

"how come I've never seen you around the town"

Sasuke was waiting for this question and swallowed the pancake he was chewing on.

"I rarely go into the town, I'm more of a loner"

"then how did you meet Naruto?"

"..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and realised he was stuck, so he thought hell I'm the one to get into trouble in the end

"We met in the woods, by the rock"

Kushina growled, "I told you to stop going there"

"but mum they have the best scenery to draw... that's how I met Sasuke he was there... drawing"

Kushina looked at Sasuke, "you draw aswell?"

Sasuke nodded, hoping she wasn't going to ask him to draw as he couldn't draw at all... although he did do an amazing stick man

"how does your family feel about you going to the woods... you know it's dangerous due to those raveners"

Sasuke and Naruto both stiffened, Sasuke gulped before answering

"they don't mind... we believe that the raveners are misunderstood"

Kushina nodded,

"well I've never met one it's just all the rumors that freak me out you know, knowing Naruto's luck he will meet one and fall in love"

Kushina giggled at her little joke as the two boys glanced at each other, both knowing what the other one was thinking. 'she doesn't know how true she is'

Sasuke and Naruto then helped clear up the breakfast stuff.

"so Sasuke... what are your intentions with my son?"

Sasuke looked amused for a second, thinking of all the dirty things he could do to Naruto, realising he couldn't say any of them to his mother

"I plan to stay with him forever"

Kushina smiled and hugged him again,

"i'm glad my son has met you"

and with that she walked off, leaving Sasuke feeling very confused, 'is this normal for women now... to keep hugging people?'

- _Line Break - _

Sasuke and Naruto walked back to the woods, Sasuke sighed as the entered the gates, frowned and snarled.

"what are you doing here Ino and Shikamaru"

Naruto gasped and hid behind Sasuke, Ino looked at Sasuke and gasped

"what have you done with your wings"

Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes and his wings came back

"well I couldn't go round Naruto's house with big wings"

Shikamaru smirked

"did you have fun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you know I can't do that"

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Shikamaru

"do what?"

Sasuke looked behind him and whispered in Naruto's ear, Naruto blushed

"but why"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and Ino smirked, Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto infront of him, he looked into his eyes and said

"We can't do it cos... there's more chance of me losing control and either killing you or turning you"

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNN... anyway in the next chapter you see Naruto asking why and more about the raveners **


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto looked at Sasuke

"why?"

Sasuke sat down on the rock, pulling Naruto on the rock, he glared at the other two

"can you give us some privacy"

Ino smirked

"but I wanna see the fireworks"

Shikamaru tutted and got hold of her arm

"come on you... you can watch something on tv that will have enough gossip and drama and crap"

Ino tutted and flew away with Shikamaru, Sasuke watched them go and sighed, this is gonna be a long day

"are you sitting comfortably?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke waiting patiently

"a long long long time ago, there was a family, of a man and woman and three children, one boy and two girls, they were fairly well off for their time, they had a nice house, nice clothes, loads of friends, loads of money, but one of the girls was not happy, she wanted more, she saw the other girls that were beautiful and had the attention she so desired. Now no-one knows what happened next but many believe she made a deal with the devil, to become the most beautiful creature ever seen, she didn't age at all and could live forever... but obviously this came with a price, she turned into a monster, beautiful yes but she had wings and sharp teeth and sharp claws, at first apparently the wings ended up as white but her soul was so dark they turned black, she had a desire to eat flesh... after a while she did fall in love and had several children with them, but these children were born with her curse... and her husband died"

Naruto gasped, Sasuke paused and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before continuing

"They say her husband died due to her biting him during... doing it, she couldn't control it, she cried alot after that night, she felt the worse person in the world, for cursing her children and killing the man she loved, she went back to the person or thing that cursed her and begged for him to uncurse her children, he laughed in her face and killed her, leaving her children to fend for themselves, they went off and had children with people and the curse continued, they also learnt how to turn others by biting them... humans obviously didn't like these creatures as we aren't exactly a nice house guest... so they started many wars, making most of us die by starvation or ending up killing ourselves... there wasn't many of us left by the end, luckily some raveners still had some sanity and human emotions and proposed deals with humans, like the ones before me"

"i thought you said you cannot die"

Sasuke smiled, "well thats what we are led to believe, we can die but it is very hard and very rare, we can kill ourselves but its torture and its meant to turn the ravener crazy before they die... and starvation takes years, our bodies will slowly rot and die from the inside"

Sasuke shuddered, Naruto patted him on the back gently

"you don't need to worry about that... anyway why can't we do it again"

Sasuke smirked, "want to do it so much do you?"

Naruto blushed, "no but still"

"well we are more likely to lose our sanity and bite as our mind cannot take the pleasure, so it's very likely i would bite you and kill you or worse turn you"

"so it's not 100%... its just very likely"

"but not a risk i'm going to take"

"what happens if I can persuade you?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Naruto blushed 'stop talking like a ho'

Sasuke smiled as he leaned forwards, his breath caressing Naruto's ear, making Naruto shudder

"I'd like to see you try"

Naruto blushed and bit his lip, Sasuke groaned as was about to kiss him but he moved away and snarled

"what do you want Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru dropped down infront of them and panted

"do you really care for Naruto?"

Sasuke snarled "of course I do"

"well we better go... we need to hide him... now"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shouted

"WHAT!"

**O.O so Naruto has to go on the run from something or someone... in the next chapter... find out how Naruto explains this to his mum, who or what are they running from and why **


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry i haven't done any chapters recently... been busy job searching and doing other things -.- very annoying anyway back to the story.**

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and groaned

"so troublesome, we need to go, there is a group after him, i shall explain more when we have him in our safe house"

Sasuke nodded, but Naruto looked troubled,

"what about my mum"

Shikamaru smiled gently

"I have already written her a letter saying you will be staying with Sasuke for a while due to his... pet dog dying, I also went into your house and packed your stuff for you and it's at our house now lets go"

Sasuke picked Naruto up in a bridal style carry and flew upwards

"WAH YOU COULD OF WARNED ME TEME!" Naruto squealed, turning pale when he looked at the ground.

Sasuke tutted, "don't look at the ground dobe and sorry for not warning you, I shall warn you next time"

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's shoulder and mumbled

"you should be sorry"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Shikamaru to their house on the edge of the forest.

_-Line Break- _

Sasuke and Shikamaru landed softly on the floor, Ino was standing outside the door, dressed in a black mini skirt, tights, boots and a black tank top, she smirks as she sees them land.

"well well is someone in trouble" she cooes, Sasuke growled as Shikamaru groaned,

"play nice Ino, this is more serious than your crush on Sasuke" Shikamaru muttered before walking into the house, Ino frowned and followed him into the house, Sasuke carried Naruto into the house and dropped him onto the sofa, before taking the seat next to him, Shikamaru stood infront of them and Ino stood leaning on the door frame.

"Explain Shikamaru" Sasuke said, putting his arm around Naruto and pulling him against him, making his head rest on his chest.

Shikamaru looked at them for a while before nodding.

"Many years ago, in our legends there was creatures called Kyuubi whose tails could either kill us or make us live forever no matter what happens, we would have no weaknesses... Most of us used to see them as a curse so most of them were killed, until they adapted and started getting born within humans. This human could live an normal life and the kyuubi would be passed down to their children, so it wouldn't die unless the human was killed. This human wouldn't feel anything different, although we would notice the difference, they could do more damage to us, they have more stamina than normal humans and they wouldn't be scared of us, they also smell a bit different to humans, obviously you two didn't notice it as you both are young ones compared to me, but the sickly sweet smell of Naruto is different than normal humans... i'm afraid Naruto has a Kyuubi inside him"

Naruto gasped, "I have a creature inside me?"

Shikamaru nodded, "yes thats why you are in trouble, there's one group of us that do not see the Kyuubi as a curse... but more of a blessing, they call themselves the Akatsuki, they are noted for their strange cloaks and they want to harness the power of the kyuubi's to become more powerful and have less weaknesses"

Sasuke sighs, "but how do they know Naruto has one of these inside him"

"I was travelling just outside our area a couple of days ago and i saw two of them talking about a kyuubi being inside the village, they don't know what he looks like, which is a positive but they will know what he is as soon as they see him"

"what can we do?"

"not much at the moment, i don't have much information on this subject, but we need to travel, Naruto needs to say goodbye to his life here as it's too dangerous for him and his family and friends, Sasuke you can go with him to tell his mum, he may of got it from her"

Naruto looked worried, "but wouldn't she be in danger aswell?"

"no the kyuubi gets passed down to the child, they seem to find it easier to live in a younger body than an older one"

Sasuke nodded, "so we will go and do that now and..."

"no not now we all need sleep before we face what is in store for us tomorrow, it's going to be a long journey... but Sasuke you need to control yourself around Naruto from now on"

"I do control myself thanks"

"no i mean now you know what's in him... the monster part of you will find him more attractive and you may find yourself wanting to do alot more then just hug and be the gentleman you would like to be"

"oh..."

"anyway you both go to bed... sleep it off we will start work tomorrow"

and with that Shikamaru went upstairs, Sasuke and Naruto followed him with their eyes and looked at each other, Sasuke did notice that Naruto did look more yummy now... he shook his head, Ino scoffed making Sasuke turn his head quickly at her.

"what do you want Ino?"

"nothing... i'm just standing here... minding my own business and by the way i'm only doing this for you Sasuke baby... as soon as he's dead we can be together again"

and with that she skipped into another room

Sasuke shrugged

"whatever makes you sleep better at night"

He turned and looked at Naruto and smiled

"come on you bed"

Naruto blushed... "ok"

Sasuke chuckled, before holding his hand out, Naruto took it and allowed Sasuke lead him to his bedroom, it was exactly like what he thought, it was a dark blue with a silver border going round the top of the walls, with what looked like a symbol of a crest, his room was really tidy, Naruto sighed as he went and lay on the king sized bed which was covered in black satin sheets, he fell asleep instantly, Sasuke cautiously slid next to him and watched him sleep for a while, he could feel the heat coming off Naruto's body, making his pants tighten.

'Damn Shikamaru... although it was a good idea to warn me first'

and with that he too drifted off into a deep slumber


	15. Chapter 14

Naruto mumbled in his sleep before rubbing his eyes and opening them slowly, he looked next to him and smiled, before frowning at Sasuke who was next to him, he was next to him and he was as stiff as a board, his eyes were red and he could see scratch marks on his arms.

"whats wrong Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled sitting up a little bit

"Stupid body of mine won't behave" Sasuke muttered back, he looked at Naruto and his eyes were bright red, Naruto gasped

"why what does your body want to do?"

Sasuke growled before rolling ontop of Naruto, he pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him fully on the lips. Naruto moaned into the kiss as it became more intense.

Sasuke nipped on Naruto's lip, before kissing his cheeks, travelling down to his neck kissing and licking every part he could. He moved up and nipped at Naruto's earlobe

"the things my body would love to do is forbidden, i want to make you submit to me and let me fuck you in all the ways i can, i would make you so dirty and filthy like your body wishes me to, I would take advantage of you and make your so sweet little virgin body not so virgin or innocent... you would become my sex slut"

Naruto moaned, Sasuke nipped on his ear again, before blinking several times and then throwing himself off Naruto, shaking his head and panting to himself

"i'm so sorry Naruto i couldn't help myself... i didn't mean to be so rough and impolite... i'll go and get ready for today"

and with that Sasuke stormed out of the room, Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair and groaned, he looked down and groaned again,

'great now i have a little problem to deal with'

_LEMON ABOUT TO START _

Naruto walked into the bathroom, that was attached to the room, he pulled his boxers down and sat on the toilet, he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and closed his eyes,

_"mmm Sasuke... Ngh" Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand on his member, "do you like this... perhaps you would like more?" Sasuke then went inbetween Naruto's legs and slowly opened his mouth, taking Naruto's pulsing member in his mouth, "SASUKE!" Sasuke moaned around his member making a lovely vibration go up Naruto's body, he deep throated him, sucking like he was eating a giant ice lolly. Naruto could barely hold on, "sasuke please" Sasuke licked up the side and smirked at Naruto and purred, "want more my sweet fox?" Naruto moaned and nodded, Sasuke then pulled his own trousers down and licked his lips, he picked up Naruto and sat down, pulling Naruto onto his lap. He smirked again before picking Naruto up and slowly and gently pulling him onto his..."_

"sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly before he came in his hands, he looked down at the sticky mess and washed his hands.

_LEMON OVER... SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT YOU KNOW IT'S JUST A DAY DREAM AND NARUTO DOESN'T HAVE MUCH EXPERIENCE IN INTIMATE SITUATIONS YET_

Sasuke leaned on the bedroom door, panting

_'Damn that Naruto' _

_ LINE BREAK _

Naruto walked out of the bedroom dressed and walked downstairs, there was Shikamaru drinking a cup of coffee, he nodded at Naruto who gave a little wave before turning his attention to the stone faced Sasuke.

"ready?"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes darkening

"i'm ready for anything" he said suggestively.

Naruto blushed before shaking his head

"come on we better go and speak to my mum"

They both walked out the door, Sasuke scooped Naruto up and flew upwards towards the village. Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's chest, not wanting to look down, which made Sasuke think some very dirty thoughts

'_just fly down here in the middle of nowhere and make him yours'_

**'no shut up' **

_'you know you want to... get down there lick all of his sexy little body and fuck him into submission'_

**'no we are going to make him safe not do something potentially harmful and painful to him' **

_'but you know he wants it... you heard him moan your name... you smelt his orgasm... you know he would be putty in your greedy hands'_

**'okay i'm blocking you out of my mind now'**

_'and how are you going to do tha... OH DEAR GOD NOT MILEY CYRUS AAAHHHH IT BURNS MY EARS' _

Sasuke smirked to himself as he won his inner battle this time, he landed near the gate and let Naruto down, he then pulled in his wings and everything that made him look... less human and smirked at Naruto

"lead the way"

_ LINE BREAK_

Naruto knocked on the door to his house, his mum opened it and frowned at him

"Naruto baby you know you can come in"

"yeah i know i just didn't want to scare you... i need to talk to you"

"okay"

"you better sit down"

Naruto, his mum and Sasuke all sat at the dining room table, Naruto looked at his mum and smiled sadly

"i have something to tell you, i have found out i have a thing called a Kyuubi inside me and some horrible things are after me... so it's unsafe for you or anyone in this village for me to stay here"

his mum blinked, tears forming in her eyes

"I wish i could of told you... i'm so sorry for passing it onto you... but who will look after you and keep you safe?"

"sasuke here will"

"but Sasuke is a human... is he not?"

Naruto sighed, "no Sasuke is a... ravener"

his mum gasped,

"what no are you insane? they are the ones that kill people like us he will not keep you safe how dare you bring him into this house and to think i let him sleep in the same room as you"

"mum calm down Sasuke won't hurt me... we have a... connection"

Sasuke stood up and put out his hand, Naruto's mum hesitated before taking it

"I promise on my life that I will keep Naruto safe, i have never met anything or anyone like him, he shines more than the golden sun on a warm summers day, I will protect him and keep him safe... he will not feel any pain from my hands... i would not do that"

Naruto's mum looked into his eyes and nodded,

"i believe you" she turned to Naruto "he's a keeper... get your stuff ready and leave... i love you sweetie and hopefully we will be able to meet up sometime in the future"

with that she kissed him on the top of the head and left the room, Naruto could hear her sobbing, he could feel tears spring to his eyes, "mum" he whispered before going upstairs and getting his bag ready, he piled some clothes and his drawing pad and pencils, he walked back downstairs at Sasuke and nodded

"i'm ready... let's go and meet up with them two"

Sasuke nodded and they both walked in silence to the forest, when there Sasuke let his wings spread and picked up Naruto and then he carried him all the way back to the hideout.

**So the travelling begins in the next chapter... by the way i don't have anything against Miley Cyrus it was the first person that popped into my head. Hope you guys liked it **


	16. Chapter 15

Sasuke landed neatly infront of Shikamaru and Ino, both of them having some sort of bag with them, he let go of Naruto and picked up his own bag, which he had already done the night before when Naruto was asleep, he then put his arm around Naruto and nodded at Shikamaru

"did everything you wanted to?"

Shikamaru nodded back at him,

"yes i did as much as i could... i did more research in how to help keep Naruto safe and at the moment I can't find anything in the legends or myths, but I do have something that may help you"

"continue..."

"well as I said yesterday that your body will be wanting to do more... well over time without fulfilling that want, your body will take over and you will end up killing Naruto... now there are several ways of getting you to stop wanting to do that... or ending up like that... the first one is for him to get the smell of one of us all over him to sort of put you off him in that way, the next one was to satisfy your body by doing stuff with him that ranges from making out to... oral stuff and other messing around like that but no... making love and the last one was to stay far away from each other"

"well we could try the smell one first"

"i thought so... Ino can you hug Naruto please"

Ino sighed, "why me"

"because Sasuke finds you repulsive"

Ino growled, before sighing

"fine"

she walked up to Naruto and hugged him, rolling her eyes and looking in disgust

"he reeks"

"okay let him go"

Ino let him go and pushed him at Sasuke, Sasuke sniffed and groaned

"no didn't work... not one little bit"

"okay we might have to go for the middle one then"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru ignored this and continued speaking

"anyway I also got Ino to get rid of any signs that Naruto had lived in this village, any trace of records, any dna, smell left behind anything has been gone and wiped so it's like he was never here... oh and I also called the elder who we will be visiting for some help... he is very good with all this type of things... i've heard he's pretty clever"

Sasuke nodded, "well how are we getting there?"

"first we will be flying... then we will have to walk, put in our wings of course unless we bump into any others like us... the ones that are not in the group will not touch Naruto if they know we are them and we could say he's under our protection so they are legally bind not to touch him by our rules... obviously the group doesn't agree with our rules so they won't care"

Sasuke nodded before picking up Naruto,

"lets get started"

and they all flew up.

_ LINE BREAK _

The group flew for a couple of hours before landing into a forest, Shikamaru looked at his watch and smiled a small smile

"good we are on time... let's go"

Sasuke put down Naruto down and nodded at the other two, who nodded back, then all three of their wings went in and disappeared from view, Ino sighed

"i feel like a dirty filthy human"

"well you got the first two right" Shikamaru replied before smirking, Ino growled, tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked on, Shikamaru sighed and tutted

"troublesome women"

and with that he walked on behind her, Sasuke looked at Naruto and took hold of his hands

"would you like me to carry you or would you prefer to walk?"

"i'll walk for a bit thank you"

Sasuke nodded before letting go of one of Naruto's hand as they started to walk behind the other two.

Soon it was starting to get dark, Shikamaru stopped Ino and stopped her walking

"what" she growled

"we need to set camp now and regenerate our stamina"

She sighed and nodded before walking off, Shikamaru watched her go before turning back to the other two

"right you two we are going to stop for camp here, there's a river quite close by and Ino is doing a patrol quickly around the outskirts to make sure there's no... trouble"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto yawned, he was getting very tired, so they both helped Shikamaru set up camp and the tent for Ino and one for Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru set up a sleeping bag outside saying he was going to be on guard, Sasuke got Naruto some food out of his bag and watched in amusement how Naruto jumped for joy at the sight of food and wolfed it down like he hadn't seen food for days.

After spending a couple of minutes around the campfire enjoying the warmth, they all went to their sleeping places, Sasuke opened the tent for Naruto to go in, staring at his ass when he did. Naruto lay down and Sasuke joined him, he looked at him and Naruto gasped

"your eyes they are red"

"we must have to do something" Sasuke murmured before taking Naruto's lips onto his, they made out for several minutes, both of their tongues fighting each other in Naruto's mouth, when Sasuke could tell Naruto was nearly out of breath, he moved away from his lips, down his cheek, down his neck and to where his t-shirt blocked his access to his chest, he pulled Naruto up slightly and pulled off his t-shirt, he then quickly dived at one of Naruto's nipples and licked around it, he then took it into his mouth and sucked on it gently, Naruto moaned, throwing his head back, Sasuke's hand moved upwards towards his other nipple and tugged at it playfully, making Naruto moan even more. Sasuke smirked before letting go on his assault on Naruto's nipples, he kisses his way lower and lower, before slowly pulling Naruto's trousers down, along with his boxers, he licked his lips and his smirk grew, Naruto was already hard and dripping pre-cum. Sasuke slowly moved his head down to Naruto's tip, never breaking eye contact with Naruto, then slowly licked the pre-cum off the tip, making more appear, he then slowly took Naruto in his mouth and deep throated him.

"fuck" Naruto groaned as he quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's hair and trying to pull his mouth more onto his throbbing member. Sasuke groaned and sucked before starting a slow pace, occasionally licking the tip,

"SASUKE" Naruto moaned as he came into Sasuke's waiting mouth, Sasuke took all of it, only letting a little dribble out of his mouth, he wiped that bit with his hand and while making sure Naruto was watching him, slowly licked his hand, Naruto shuddered

"did... it... help?" Naruto panted

Sasuke smirked, "check my eyes"

Naruto looked at his eyes and they were back to the beautiful dark colour they should be, Naruto lay back down panting, his face flushed

"well... good... night"

and with that Naruto was out like a light, Sasuke stared at him in shock, before shrugging

"well you can tell he's never done this before... i tired him out with just that" Sasuke shook his head, before grabbing the covers, covering Naruto and himself and then settling down, placing one of his arms across Naruto's chest and snuggling into his shoulder

"goodnight... my Naruto"


	17. Chapter 16

Sasuke woke up feeling lightheaded and for the first time in ages in a good mood, he sighed as he stretched slightly. He stopped suddenly as he felt this heat next to him, he turned his head slightly and saw Naruto snuggled into his side, looking adorable like usual. Sasuke smiled and brought his hand up to stroke Naruto's cheek, causing him to stir and then slowly open his eyes.

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, he then looked at Sasuke and smiled

"morning"

"good morning my sweet kitten"

Naruto blushed, remembering what happened last night

"did what we do... help your... problem?"

Sasuke looked up for a moment, thinking

"well i think so..." he paused, before smirking, "although a bit more sexy time won't hurt will it?"

Naruto tutted before throwing his pillow at him

"you've turned into a sex addict... seriously"

Sasuke laughed, "only with you kitten"

"well i'm glad about that.. at least i know your not gonna wander off and start humping strange things"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "strange like what?"

"like... TREES!"

Sasuke laughed, "come on you we better get a move on"

Naruto nodded before throwing on a t-shirt and then followed Sasuke out of the tent to see Shikamaru and Ino there waiting for them.

"come on you two we need to make a move"

Sasuke nodded before grabbing Naruto's hand

"how far are we from there?"

Shikamaru looked up and drew several shapes with his finger

"hhmm... if my calculations are correct, we have to still climb a mountain and do a bit of swimming through a lake and then go up another hill and then we should be near the village and then we have to try and get in there undetected if possible, so we will go by sewer and then we will go to the castle which is at the far end of the village, don't worry I know the way and then we meet the one"

"and he will have the answers"

"of course... now lets go"

- _TIME SKIP due to them walking to the mountain... nothing happens_ -

Ino looked at the mountain and looked at Shikamaru

"there is no way I'm climbing that in these shoes"

Shikamaru sighed, "well take them off then"

"can't we just fly up?"

"negative... this is a special mountain, feeds off supernatural powers... we will be pretty much human within a couple of metres within this thing... it's to stop outsiders coming anywhere near the village"

Ino mutters insults under her breath, while she takes her shoes off and changes to her trainers. Shikamaru looks at her and nods

"well we have climbing equipment, so let's start climbing"

Shikamaru handed out their climbing equipment and each of them starting climbing and slowly and surely they made it up the mountain and they saw this beautiful lake, it was a sparkling deep blue with little lilypads dotted on it, Shikamaru pointed to it and then nodded, Sasuke picked up Naruto,

"I can walk you know"

"I know... i just like carrying you.. and I haven't done it for so long kitten"

Naruto blushed and sighed, "fine"

They all walked to the waters edge and slowly walked into it, their feet could just barely touch the floor of the lake, they pushed themselves along until they reached the other side and got out, they then dried themselves, by changing into some new clothes, all of them were in black, they looked at each other and nodded, before walking on.

They then eventually reached the village, Shikamaru pointed

"there is the village..." he moved his finger down, "... and there is where we are going"

Ino sighed before following, Sasuke smiled at Naruto, put him down and kissed the top of his head

"let's go kitten"

After walking up to the sewer entrance, they then climbed up into it and walked through it, Shikamaru at the front, Sasuke and Naruto in the middle and Ino at the back, Shikamaru kept stopping ever so often to check the wall, after doing this a couple of times, he stopped

"here's our way out"

They all climbed up the ladder, Shikamaru pushed open the door and waited for the others to climb through and then closed it behind them.

"where are we Shikamaru" Ino said, staring at her surroundings, they were in a red room, with expensive looking ornaments in the corners, there was a couple of sofas and a desk with a spinning black chair behind it.

"we are in the castle and in the office of Mr Kakashi... who should be here"

they all looked round them and shrugged, before Ino replied

"looks like he's not here now can..."

before she could finish her sentence she screamed as a large puff of black smoke appeared infront of them and there was a man with silver hair, a mask which covered most of his face except one eye, he was wearing a green jacket which looked quite heavy and black trousers with a bandage wrapped round one of the knees, he looked at them all before his eye closed, making it look like he was smiling, he did the peace gesture before saying.

"sorry i'm a bit late... you see I was reflecting on the meaning of life"

**Sorry this chapter is a bit dull but I had to do their travelling and get that all done so you could see what they went through... next chapter will be better :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**sorry i haven't updated in forever it's been a bit hectic =/ i'm gonna try to update on a weekly basis maybe every monday... let me know what you think or would you like me to update it more then that?**

**anyways back to the story...**

Shikamaru tutted,

"just as i remember... always late"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his visable eye turned into an upside down U shape

"for good reasons... anyway you needed me for something?"

Shikamaru nodded and then pointed at Naruto, Kakashi's eye widened a fraction before nodding

"please follow me... i'll take you to my study where we can talk privately"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look of confusion as they followed Kakashi, Shikamaru and Ino down twists of corridors and down what felt like millions of steps until they came to a door that looked quite dusty, Kakashi put in a code and the door lifted up, allowing them to enter.

The study was a mess, there was piles of books all over the floor, the desk was covered with bits of paper, the room had several dark bookcases, all overflowing, Kakashi muttered nonsense to himself while he looked around, he then put his finger in the air and walked straight to the bookcase, which was on the furthest left. he walked towards about the middle of it and picked up a book from the second from bottom shelf, he flicked through the pages and walked towards them.

"so you have found a Kyuubi have you?"

Shikamaru nodded, "he's right here"

"and you are wondering how to keep him hidden or safe from either his own lover or the famous akatsuki"

"yep... we also want to learn more about them"

"yeah how could they even live inside humans thats just gross" Ino butted in

Kakashi pointed at the page he was on

"a Kyuubi like the legends said is indeed a fox demon, it used to live on its own about 5000 years ago, of course until our kind tried to make it become extinct, now the kyuubi's features is that it is reddish in colour, with bright red eyes, which look like they have five lines in them, kind of looks like a wheel of a bike or something, they also have more tails that regular foxes, they can have between five to nine tails depending on either their gender and their age, they start with not many tails and grow them with age, thats how you can usually tell how old they are and also with age comes experience, skill and most importantly strength hence why we were so scared of them growing old... anyways when the kyuubi realised they were in trouble they did something terrible and very clever, after a woman gave birth to a baby, they would eat the real baby and replace them with a baby they clone in their bodies of the real baby, then they transfer themselves into this baby, therefore living inside them nice, warm and most importantly safe from us"

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and sniffed

"now, we can only recognize one of these Kyuubi carriers if we know what to look out for, I gather you noticed Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded, making Kakashi smile

"learnt it off your master eh?"

"yes... off master Asuma"

"good good... the tell tale signs are that obviously they can harm us if they want to, thats due to the kyuubi, it can put some of it's venom inside the human, which won't kill or hurt them but if they lash out at one of us it hurts, another sign is that they heal faster than humans, they also are faster and smell very sweet to us, like they had been dipped in caramel"

"how can we protect him?"

Kakashi looked up from the book and went and picked up another book off the floor, he looked through it and shook his head.

"to protect him, you can either keep him hidden which would take forever, or you can kill him that would remove the kyuubi from him... or you can turn him into one of us"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with sympathy

"not the best choice but you should make it fast i'm afraid i've heard terrible news"

"what?" Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino say in unison

"the akatsuki have already got scent of Naruto's hidden fox and has started sending out trackers and their team to kidnap him and to perform an extraction so don't trust anyone"

"why can't we do an extraction wouldn't that save everything" Ino said with her hands on her hips

"an extraction would be extremely painful for the carrier and will end up with their death in the end... it's up to you what you do now... but i suggest you keep moving until you decide what you are going to do"

everyone nodded and turned towards the door before Kakashi stopped them

"i have some more bad news"

Kakashi looked directly at Sasuke and smiled sadly

"the akatsuki have got a new member who is especially keen in finding this kyuubi carrier... his name is Itachi Uchiha... your brother"

**dun dun DUUUUUNNNNNN... well Itachi had to be in it didn't he :P anyway next update either next monday or sooner if you want it :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Sasuke stopped still, he felt everything in his body go tense, his face paled more than it usually is, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"how" he breathed out, staring at Kakashi in shock

"he would of either been dead or old by now... i... i... don't understand"

Naruto and Shikamaru quickly stepped behind him as he collapsed, they quickly took him to the nearby sofa and sit on either side of him, Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi.

"how did you know this?"

Kakashi walked up to another bookshelf and grabbed a shiny black book, the words 'blood brothers' scratched into the front in red, he flicked through a few pages and stopped one with his thumb.

"the uchiha brothers... Sasuke went missing after walking into a woods near their house in November, there was no body found although his favourite hat was found in the mud next to the old sacred tree... years later Itachi goes missing, some say he went to find his brothers... others say he had to get away from his old life... both brothers turned into raveners, one by choice and one not by choice... Itachi joined the group the akatsuki just recently after hearing that people have spotted a ravener that looks like his younger brother Sasuke, he believed if he finds the kyuubi carrier then he will be able to be reunited with his younger brother... he doesn't know that the younger uchiha has infact fallen in love with the thing that he is trying to kill that will bring them together... soon enough they both will meet and it can end in either two ways"

"which is" Shikamaru asked, while glancing at Sasuke, whose eyes had glazed over

"either they both can sort out an agreement which could be to keep Naruto alive or kill him... or they both will have to fight to the death"

Naruto stood up his fists clenched

"i can't have two brothers fighting over me.. i'll just hand myself over and let myself get killed"

Sasuke put his hand up, he stood up

"no... you are not gonna die... no-one is going to" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "i just need to go and think and maybe lay down"

Shikamaru looked up and sighed

"there is another option to stop all of this"

everyone looked at him, "what"

"we could turn Naruto that way no-one would have to kill him and then we can go and find Sasuke's brother and they can have a talk and hopefully sort something out as their main objective would of been depleted"

Naruto then was the one that had to sit down

"so its either i die, i get turned into one of you or i go into hiding"

everyone nodded at him, Sasuke looked at the floor

"it's all my fault"

and with that Sasuke stormed out of the room

Naruto looked bewildered, "what the fuck!" and with that he ran after him

"SASUKE!"

Shikamaru and Ino went to leave aswell but Kakashi stopped them,

"let them be for a while... i'm feeling they are going to come up with a decision"

_ LINE BREAK _

Naruto panted as he quickly caught up with Sasuke

"wait you teme"

as he quickly grabbed Sasukes arm, making him spin around

"look you idiot... it's my life we are talking about stop acting like a prissy bastard and let me make my mind up"

Sasuke stopped and glared at him

"because of me loving you and then meddling into your life... your life is either ended or ruined"

"my life wouldnt be ruined"

"whys that... please enlighten me"

"because i'm with you"

Sasuke opened his mouth and shut it

"what was that"

Naruto sighed, "it's because i'm with you... i love you Sasuke"

Sasuke closed his eyes, when he opened them, they glowed red

"lets go"

"wha..." Naruto started before he was pulled into Sasuke, his lips crashing into his, making them both moan, Sasuke tilted his head giving him better access to Naruto's mouth, dominating the kiss, as the kiss started getting more heated, Sasuke pulled away panting slightly

"i'm going to tell Shikamaru that me and you are going to go away for a while... have some thinking time, while him and Ino can get back to where we lived and do more research and stuff... and then me and you are going travelling"

"where?"

Sasuke looked up and smiled slightly

"to somewhere very special to me... wait here"

Sasuke quickly ran to the room where they were, then came back in the matter of seconds

"they know... now lets go"

**Meh... this chapter isn't my favourite but what do you guys think... i want to have some Sasuke and Naruto alone time as Ino will probably put them off about doing anything... they may be back in later chapters i don't know yet :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto next to him, he had put a makeshift blindfold out of one of the old t-shirts in Naruto's bag, he put that on Naruto just after they left the building, so he couldn't see where they were going.

_'so many things I could do to him' _Sasuke thought, smirking to himself

"are you still there Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "I can't hear you"

"oh sorry my little fox, i'm still here" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear making him shiver

Sasuke ran his hands down his arms and held onto his arms, he then started placing kisses from Naruto's ear down his neck, Naruto moaned leaning back into Sasuke

"later my little fox... we need to hurry otherwise we won't get there before sunrise"

Naruto groaned as he let go of one of Sasuke's hands and squeezed the other one

"lets go then"

_ LINE BREAK _

After travelling for a couple of hours, some of it by flying, some by walking, after a while Sasuke stopped making Naruto nearly fall over.

"what?"

"we are here"

"can I see yet?"

"no not yet... this blindfold is extremely arousing"

"huh?"

"stay still"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and stood there as still as he could be, his breathing lowered. Sasuke smirked to himself, he gently helped Naruto to the ground, Naruto felt what felt like soft grass underneath him.

Sasuke licked his lips and bent down by Naruto's feet, he took off his shoes and socks, then slowly massaged the bottom of Naruto's feet, he then gently sucked on Naruto's big toe making him groan, Sasuke then licked down the side of his foot to his ankle, the then quickly reached up and took off Naruto's trousers, before returning to Naruto's ankle, he then kissed and nipped up Naruto's leg making him moan, he got to Naruto's inner thigh and bit down on it gently making it bleed a little bit, Naruto's moans got louder, Sasuke licked the blood, lapping it up like a little kitten with milk.

"mmmm.. you taste so sweet Naruto... i can't wait until i am able to taste more of you"

Naruto groaned in response, grasping his hair tightly with both hands, Sasuke smirked, before pulling down Naruto's boxers letting his erection out, it was already leaking with pre-cum.

Sasuke licked his lips before dipping his head down, licking some of the pre-cum up

"mmmmm... you taste even sweeter down here my little fox... oh i can't wait until i can be inside you"

"why not now"

"no... too soon... don't worry my kitsune it will happen"

Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke took him all inside his mouth

"nnngghh"

Sasuke smirked and then started humming a slow tune while bobbing his head up and down slowly

"Sas... i'm... close"

Sasuke tightened his mouth around Naruto and moved faster

"AAAHHHH SASUKE!"

Naruto screamed, a couple seconds later he saw white as he came straight into Sasuke's awaiting mouth, Sasuke swallowed it all, before lifting himself up from Naruto's now placid member and wiping his mouth.

"come on let's get you back into your clothes and then we can take the blindfold off"

_ LINE BREAK _

After getting Naruto changed again, they walked another couple of steps and stopped

"here we are" Sasuke said grinning

"uuummm Sasuke?"

"what?"

"I still can't see"

"oh yeah"

Sasuke moved behind Naruto and slowly took off his blindfold, Naruto opened his eyes and gasped

"wow!"

**dun dun dduuuuuunnnn... i'm really sorry guys to leave on a cliffhanger but... i kinda like them ^_^ anyway next chapter you find out about this magical place and what Sasuke's plans are here :)**


	21. Chapter 20

The floor was covered in white lillies, there was a huge waterfall straight ahead of them, water glistening as it travelled down and vanished into a pool, leading to the pool was a path made out of a soft yellow sand, there was also a path that lead another way, to some small stone steps, which led to what looked like a little castle, made out of white stones, that seemed to sparkle in the sun, the door looked massive, with a black outline and glass panels, the windows were as big as the door, and the roof seemed to be missing a few tiles here and there but it was still perfect to Naruto, he looked away from the castle and saw some apple trees, in between them was a little bench swing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled

"this used to be my home when I was a child"

"WHAT you must have been rich"

Sasuke looked up and gave a sad smile

"i was..."

he walked over to the bench swing and sat on it and ushered Naruto to join him

"I lived the life that many people would only dream about it, we lived in the middle of nowhere, I had everything I wanted, my own room, my own toys and I was home tutored... well my parents hired a tutor I rarely had lessons... it was just me, my mum, my dad and my brother and we lived in luxury... but then something terrible happened"

"what" Naruto said turning more to Sasuke, his eyes widened

"well I had gone out to play over there through the trees" Sasuke started pointing to the right of where they had came in

"back then I had a mini treehouse that me and Itachi built from scratch, it wasn't much but it was fun back then and I had gotten hungry, I went back to the house to see the door open, I just thought my mum had gone out to do some washing or something, so I walked in, took off my shoes and called out to my parents, my brother... no answer so I thought thats unusual at least one person is in the house... so I went upstairs and then this horrible smell reached my nose... it was coming from my parents bedroom, so I opened my parents door and slowly crept in, when I stood in something wet, I looked down and jumped backwards... it was blood, I looked up and there was both my parents dead on the floor, they had been stabbed several times, although we never found out who did it"

"where was Itachi?"

"thinking back I don't know where he was... he didn't come back until the next morning"

"that must of been horrible... my dad died when I was little... mauled by a viscious fox or something"

"how horrible"

"meh... don't really remember him so I don't mind"

"anyway... life story over shall we have a look inside"

Naruto looked at Sasuke worried

"will you be okay?"

"yeah... i'll be fine"

"but the blood and..."

"it was all cleaned up and the bodies aswell, it will probably be as clean and tidy... perhaps more dusty than it used to be"

"okay then... you will have to give me a tour of the place... it's fucking huge!"

Sasuke sniggered

"thats what you said"

"wha... EEEWWWW Sasuke it's that's what she said and i'm not a she"

"whatever... let's go"

Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand and walked him up the stairs, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

**Sorry it's a short chapter ive hit a brick wall at the moment with this story and all inspiration has left me... don't worry I will continue I just may not update for a while... depending on how long it takes for my muses to come back... anyway hope you enjoyed it :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am back guys with a new update woo!... anyways I am going to ask in this quick authors note that if anyone that is reading this fanfiction, since it is my first Naruto fanfic if you would like to see anything in the story... or not see anything in the story either leave a review or a private message saying what or what not you would like to see... this could be something like I would like to know more about Itachi and Sasuke before they got turned or I want more sexy time :P**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys... anyway back to the story...**

Naruto coughed, inhaling too much of the dust that seemed to lay everywhere in this magical place, to the left of them was a staircase, made out of stone, then infront of them was an old fireplace, which looked huge, surrounding the fireplace was a couple of sofas that were crimson red in colour, although it was hard to see how bright the red used to be due to the dust, to the right of them was a little alcove with bookcases in, filled with books, Sasuke gestured to Naruto to follow him, he walked behind the staircase and into another room, here was the dining room, with a huge dark wooden table, with a silver candle stick in the middle, with three candles coming off it, underneath it and covering most of the top of the table was a dusty white table cloth, the chairs had the same crimson red colour cushions.

"this room wasn't used much" Sasuke said looking round it, they walked through and into the room next to them, which was the kitchen, it had loads of counters which were dark brown in colour, with white marble tops, there was a huge fridge and a big stove with loads of kitchen utensils hung just next to it on the wall.

"this was my mother's favourite room" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"I thought you would of had servants... you know in your day and you live in a fucking castle"

Sasuke laughed, "no my mother was the type that had to do everything herself, i'm sure if we had a cleaner she would of had to follow her around and redone everything"

they walked back through and up the stairs, Sasuke pointed to the first door on the right

"that was Itachi's room, i've never been in there so i'd rather not go in there"

they walked on and came to another door on the left, Sasuke opened it and in was a bathroom which was a pale peach colour, it had a huge mirror and the bath could of fitted at least three people in, they walked back out of that room and came to another door on the right, Sasuke stopped and pointed to the door infront, which was bigger than the others.

"that door down there we won't go in as that's my parents room... brings back too many memories, but this door" Sasuke then points at the door next to them "is my room so we can go in"

Naruto walked in and gasped

"how old were you when you lived here?"

"i was born here and we didn't leave until I was about 11 years old, me and Itachi then lived with a wierd relation to my father called Madara, he was very old and loved trees, which is why he loved living next to the forest"

"wow I can't see this as a child's room"

Sasuke looked around,

"I guess I wasn't really into much children's stuff, yeah I loved my toys, I liked playing with my wooden trains but I loved playing with my brother, who is older, he didn't like childish things... come to think of it he didn't believe in alot of things, even from a young age I realised he was very closed to everyone"

"what didn't he believe in... things like christmas"

Sasuke looked up and his eyes saddened,

"he didn't believe in feelings and things like love"

"but he must of loved you and your parents... that would just be mental"

"to be honest I don't think he thought of it as love, I think he saw me as a problem, a nuisance and my parents were just there really... he didn't really interact with many people, he talked to me if I spoke to him first, he had many friends but never seemed to like any of them... he was very odd thinking about it, very cold and distant"

"maybe he was afraid of getting hurt"

Sasuke tilted his head and sighed, "maybe"

Naruto looked around Sasukes room again, it was a dark rich blue colour with wooden flooring, it had a blue fluffy rug on the floor in the middle, his bed was pushed against the wall, opposite the door, his cover was black with bats on it, above his bed was pictures Sasuke must of drawn, one was of two boys, one that looked like Sasuke, another had longer black hair, he had lines diagonally on his cheeks and red eyes, Sasuke's one looked happy, the other one seemed like they were thinking. the next drawing was of what looked like a tree house and the other one was of a man and a women, which Naruto assumed was Sasuke's parents, the woman had long black hair, quite big eyes and a smile, the man had hair like Sasuke's and a small smile on his face, Naruto looked away from them to look at the desk right infront of him, a pile of paper was in the middle, pencils and pens in a pot on the right, in the corner was what looked like a toy box, and then on the wall opposite the desk was a big wardrobe.

"nice bedroom though... but we both can't fit in that bed"

Sasuke smirked

"I'm sure we will manage"


	23. Chapter 22

"so this is your old house Uchiha" a blue skinned man said from the forest, looking at the castle, he was holding a huge sword, which seemed to wiggle with delight when he spoke.

the other man, who had long black hair, which was held up loosely in a ponytail, his facial features matched Sasuke's except looking more older and mature, the only difference was two lines that went diagonally, his eyes shown blood red. He looked up at the house and tilted his head

"yes... sources said my brother is here... with a guest"

"the kyuubi"

Itachi nodded, he licked his lips

"don't worry Kisame, I have it from here"

From inside the castle, Naruto opened his eyes and lifted his head from Sasuke's chest, he slipped off the bed and stretched, Sasuke moaned in his sleep and turned over, making Naruto tut. He walked to the window and gasped, there down in the grounds walking towards the castle a man that looked exactly like Sasuke in a black cloak.

"Itachi"

he stumbled back from the window as the figure appeared directly infront of him, the only barrier being the closed window. He looked into his eyes, the blood red eyes, his eyes widening in fear.

"SASUKE" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke fall out of bed,

"huh... what... Naruto for gods sake do you know what time it is"

"lo...oook... out the w...window" Naruto stuttered pointing to the window, Sasuke turned around and sighed.

"theres nothing there"

"but..."

"but nothing... it was probably the wind or a leaf or something... now lets get back into bed its too early"

"but its nine in the morning"

"like i said it's too early"

Naruto tutted and went back into bed, but couldn't close his eyes, those deadly blood red eyes... he could still feel them looking at him, he knew Sasuke's eyes turned red but they looked more like rubies, more pretty, not as scary as those eyes all he saw was death and murder in those eyes.

On the Castle grounds Itachi looked up and smirked

"my silly little brother... why get attached to such a thing... oh well I will be able to get rid of this nuisance very soon... and then we can be together... the blood brothers..."

Itachi flew back up to the window to see them both asleep again, he watched as his brother held the kyuubi holder he was going to kill, he tilted his head to the side and sniffed.

"by the smell of it, he hasn't deflowered the kyuubi holder... which means he knows the dangers of doing such an act and what could happen... my my his self control is good... maybe he needs a little push"

Itachi then grinned an evil smile and with that he jumped gracefully from the window ledge, he then looked up at the sky and nodded.

"I shall start my work tonight... but first I need to find the ingredients before they wake up and then I will be ready at about seven"

and with that he walked off into the woods.

**So we have now met Itachi and hes got evil mean plans, thank you CryingSky16 for your PM I loved your ideas :) and will work some of them into the story... if anyone else has some ideas or anything they would like in the story just let me know ^_^**


End file.
